The present invention relates to apparatus for forming and precooking tortillas.
To this date, the procedures followed in the preparation of tortillas performed the molding and cooking thereof in separate operations. The molding operation has comprised different forms, from the traditional system of making them by pressing the dough between the hands, to such procedures as subjecting the dough to pressure, compressing the same between two planes, rolling the dough by means of rollers, die forming the tortillas, and extrusion. These processes, as mentioned earlier, mold the tortilla in a raw state and, just after it is molded, it is transferred to a cooker where heat is applied first to one side and, after it is half cooked, it is turned over and cooked on the other side. This procedure has several disadvantages, however. Since the cooking is effected in an alternate manner on the faces, the moisture of the dough is lost as steam through the face not contacting the hot surface. In addition to the heat loss, this causes dehydration of the dough and its becoming porous, thus damaging the appearance and quality of the tortilla which becomes excessively hard and brittle when reheated. This reduces considerably the "shelf life" of the product.